Park Kingdom
by MintyChocoWay
Summary: Chanyeol pangeran dari Denver kerajaan Park diutus sang ayah untuk datang di 'Hari Kesuburan' yang diadakan di desa penduduk. Chanyeol tak menyangka ketika ia datang di hari itu ia bertemu seseorang yang membawa hal-hal baru di hidupnya. /ChanBaek /SedikitYaoi(?)
1. Chapter 1

° ChanBaek Fanfiction °

By - Viomonalette atau Chocoalette

= CAST =

• Park ChanYeol

• Byun Baekhyun

• Other EXO's Member

= GENRE =

• Kingdom age

• Yaoi

• Romance

• Absurd

= RATED =

• Teen

= DISCLAIMER =

Cerita ini berasal dari pikiran saya, para karakter tokoh tentu saja milik Tuhan.

Don't copy without permission!

Don't steal!

=o=o=o=o

Selalu pada minggu kedua musim semi datang, setiap kerajaan di negara Denver menurunkan salah seorang anggota keluarganya terjun di tengah penduduk desa untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutin yang disebut 'Hari kesuburan' dimana para penduduk mengumpulkan hasil panennya kemudian dimasak dan di makan bersama-sama, agar penduduk dan beberapa bangsawan dapat menjadi lebih dekat.

Tak terkecuali kerajaan paling jaya dan tebesar -Pearlescent Park Kingdom yang paling wajib melibatkan salah seorang keturunannya untuk ikut serta.

Tlok!

Tlok!

Tlok!

Sepatu kulit milik seorang pemuda itu melangkah menyusuri lorong berlantai marmer yang terbilang sangat review

Ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu tinggi berukir, dua pengawal disana membuka pintu megah baginya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanya pemuda berambut platina blond kepada sang ayah yang duduk di singasananya.

"Kau sudah kubilang tentang hari kesuburan kan? Nanti siang kau berangkat naik kereta kuda bersama dua pengawal kerajaan." Kata pemimpin negara itu bernada memerintah namun terdengar berwibawa.

"Baik ayah, aku mengerti." Pemuda itu menunduk hormat kemudian pamit pergi untuk segera bersiap.

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

"Kakak, ijinkan aku ikuut." Seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang itu bergelayut manja di lengan orang yang dipanggilnya kakak. Gadis itu tertarik akan dunia di luar sana, karena selama 17 tahun hidupnya belum pernah ia keluar dari istana. Jadi begitu kakaknya kembali dari ruangan ayah mereka, ia menghambur ketika mendapati kakaknya berada di kamar untuk bersiap.

"Tidak boleh! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk ikut, Yeora! Lagipula bahaya jika gadis sepertimu ikut ke luar sana. Kau harus tetap di dalam istana! Minggir sana, aku mau ganti baju!" Kakak laki-lakinya itu mendorong bahunya menuju pintu keluar, menghiraukan rengekannya lebih lagi.

"Huh menyebalkan!" Yeora menendang kesal pintu kayu kamar kakaknya setelah ditutup kasar di depan hidungnya, kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar ibunya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pangeran muda itu membuka pintu kamarnya kesal, "Ada apa lagi Yeo..." Ia tak mendapati adiknya disana, namun seorang wanita dewasa bernama Yojung dengan tas besar di tangan yang ia kenal sebagai perancang busana kerajaan Park.

"Selamat pagi pangeran Chanyeol yang tampan." Salam Yojung ceria.

"Ah... Yojung, cepat masuk, kau tahu jadwalku siang nanti kan?" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya lebih luas.

"Baiklah." Perancang busana itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. Kemudian wanita berusia kisaran tiga puluhan itu membuka tas kain cokelatnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar pakaian yang ia buat seminggu lalu dengan ukuran tubuh pangeran Chanyeol khusus untuk acara hari kesuburan.

"Silahkan pangeran pilih." Yojung menunjuk 3 pakaian semi formal namun terkesan santai itu diatas kasur besar berwarna merah maroon yang biasa Chanyeol tiduri.

Chanyeol mengangkat pakaian berwarna hijau tua, menimang-nimang apakah itu cocok dengan seleranya. Pakaian hijau tua itu celananya pendek di atas lutut, jadi Chanyeol menaruh kembali pakaian itu.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pakaian berwarna cokelat muda, Chanyeol kembali mengamati pakaian itu, yang ini lengannya pendek, dia tak mau kepanasan nantinya. Jadi Chanyeol memilih pakaian terakhir berwarna biru donker gelap yang berlengan panjang dan celananya pun juga panjang, dilengkapi dengan topi memanjang keatas.

"Ini saja! Kau boleh keluar sementara aku ganti baju." Yojung mengangguk paham dan keluar sebentar.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai berganti, Yojung memekik girang melihat penampilan pangerannya begitu sangat lebih menawan dengan pakaian itu, "Aih, tampannya."

Yojung mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk diatas kasur dan sementara ia mengambil beberapa alat di tasnya.

Yojung menghampiri pangeran muda itu, menata setengah rambut platina blond Chanyeol ke belakang, menyisakan poni dan sebagian rambut tetap seperti biasa namun diberi pelembab rambut agar terlihat tetap rapi.

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

Pukul sebelas tepat Chanyeol sudah bersiap, dihalaman istana kereta kuda dan dua pengawal sudah menunggunya dan membuka pintu kereta untuknya masuk.

Perjalanan menuju desa tidaklah memakan waktu yang sedikit, kira-kira dua jam lagi mereka sampai. Kalau di pusat kota hanya perlu setengah jam untuk sampai.

Ini pertama kalinya ia ikut terlibat dalam acara hari kesuburan ini, dua tahun lalu ayahnya hadir, dan tahun kemarin ibunyalah yang datang, dan kini gilirannya menghadiri acara itu. Sebenarnya ia sungguh malas, apalagi siang panas begini, dirinya bakal memilih untuk berlatih pedang saja ketimbang berpanas-panasan dan berkumpul dengan orang asing dan mengakrabkan diri, tetapi perintah ayahnya mana mungkin bisa di tolak, apa yang keluar dari mulut ayanhya harus terlaksana, memikirkan itu semua Chanyeol menguap mulai mengantuk.

Kini mereka masih tiba di pusat kota, disitu banyak anak-anak kecil bermain bola dipinggir jalan, para wanita asyik berbelanja sayur disana, dan beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan tersendiri.

Chanyeol dapat lihat dari jendela, orang-orang di jalan yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, begitu melihat kereta kuda berlogo Park Kingdom mereka langsung berbisik, namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya sedikit bisikan apa yang di lontarkan mereka.

"Wuah! Bangsawan! Dari kerajaan Park loh!"

"Benar!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, tak pernah liat bangsawan apa? Batin Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol kemudian tak menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan diluar sana, ia mulai terlelap, mencoba untuk menghemat tenaganya untuk nanti.

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

Drak!

Chanyeol menyesuaikan pandangannya, menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing karena terbangun dengan cara tak terhormat baginya. Chanyeol membuka jendela kecil berukuran kotak, menampilkan pengawalnya yang duduk di depan sana, "Ada apa sih?"

"Maaf pangeran, seseorang menghambat perjalanan kita." Kata pengawal itu khawatir.

Chanyeol berdecak dan turun dari kereta yang berhenti di tengah jalan sepi dengan hutan di samping kiri sana. Bersiap untuk meledakkan kejengkelannya terhadap seseorang yang membuat tidurnya tak nyaman.

"Tolong pak! Beri aku tumpangan, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat." terdengar suara memohon. Pengawal itu berusaha mencegah orang tersebut, "Tidak, kami bukanlah transportasi, nona! Kami bersama dengan..."

"Kenapa ribut sekali!" Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis yang matanya berkaca-kaca menatapnya dan kemudian berlari memeluknya. Kedua pengawal dan kusir melotot tak percaya melihat kelancangan gadis asing itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia kebingungan sekarang dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, takutnya nanti ada ingus menempel di pakaiannya.

"Ya! Hentikan!" barulah gadis itu sadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mohon maaf! Kumohon bantu aku." wajah gadis itu memohon ke arah Chanyeol.

"Beri aku tumpangan cukup sampai di hutan sana lagi." gadis itu mulai menangis lagi.

Chanyeol bingung, melihat kesekeliling, kasihan juga seorang gadis sendirian di jalanan sepi , "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah tak menyentuhku lagi!" dan gadis itu kembali menangis, tangis bahagia.

"Terimakasih." nyaris saja ia memeluk pangeran itu sanking bahagianya.

"Jadi, kenapa gadis sepertimu bisa disana sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di dalam kereta yang mulai kembali melaju.

"Aku disuruh ibuku mengumpulkan buah-buahhan dari hutan untuk acara hari kesuburan, tadinya aku bersama Torrys kudaku, tapi saat aku kembali Torrys sudah tak ada di tempat aku meninggalkannya." Mata sipit gadis itu terlihat sedih.

"Dan aku ini bukan gadis!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke arah gadis bergaun panjang itu, sepertinya ia salah dengar bahwa gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengatakan bahwa dia bukan gadis.

Gadis itu cemberut, ia membuka kancing atas gaunnya dan Chanyeol hampir menjerit melihat kelakuan tak sopan gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa yang..?!"

Gadis itu membuka lebih lebar lagi gaunnya, "Aku lelaki tulen!" dan Chanyeol melihat dada gadis itu datar.

"Hah! Yang benar saja!" Jerit Chanyeol tercengang, jelas saja, wajah orang di sebelahnya terlihat seperti perempuan tulen!

"Yah, ini hobbi ibuku! Dia suka sekali mendandaniku jadi perempuan." gadis yang ternyata lelaki tulen itu kembali memasang kancingnya.

"Tolak saja kalau dia mendandanimu."

"Tidak! Aku tak setega itu pada ibuku."

Hening mengambil alih keadaan. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut dan menatap tanpa arti alas kakinya sedangkan lelaki berpenampilan perempuan itu memaninkan jarinya.

"Oiya, namaku Baekhyun! Salam kenal." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kau tentu tahu aku siapa kan?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Baekhyun mengamati wajah tampan di sampingnya, dilihat terus menerus seperti itu membuat Chanyeol risih.

"Sepertinya aku tahu wajahmu. Tapi dimana aku pernah melihatmu ya." Tiga kerutan di dahi Baekhyun terlihat makin jelas. Mata sipitnya melebar ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah lambang kerajaan di badan kereta.

"Woaah, kau pangeran dari kerajaan Pearlescent! Tapi aku lupa namamu, kalau tidak salah, Chayou...?, Chanjo...? Ah Chanjo! Benarkan?!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Namaku Chanyeol, bodoh! Beraninya kau mengubah nama orang!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sengit, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, "Ah iya-iya maaf."

Dalam perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak mengobrol, terutama Baekhyunlah yang mendominasi isi obrolan mereka, ia bercerita tentang desanya yang aman dan tenteram, dimana setiap ada event tertentu para penduduk selalu menyambut gembira dan merayakan, termasuk hari kesuburan kali ini.

Baekhyun bercerita ketika pertama kali ia di dandani menjadi perempuan oleh ibunya, ketika kakak sepupunya mampir ke rumahnya, kakak laki-laki yang terpaut usia lebih tua 3 tahun itu begitu kaget melihat perempuan cantik di rumah bibinya dan tanpa diduga Baekhyun, kakaknya menyatakan suka padanya.

Wajah Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat ingat kejadian itu sambil tertawa mengingat wajah terkejut kakak sepupunya ketika mengetahui ternyata ia adalah Baekhyun, melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum turut tertular kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Eh, itu hutannya!" Baekhyun mengetok kemudian membuka jendela kecil itu, memberitahu kepada pengawal Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya disini.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya Pangeran." Baekhyun beranjak dan membuka pintu, namun tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya untuk pergi, Baekhyun menoleh kepada si pemilik tangan.

"Bukankah desamu masih agak jauh?" Baekhyun sedikit berpikir, "Iya sih, tapi kan aku harus mengambil buah disana."

"Lalu kau pulang dengan jalan kaki?! Yang benar saja! Sudah, kau tetap saja disini! Biar aku membelikanmu buah-buahan disana!" Chanyeol mengetuk jendela kecil itu, memerintahkan pengawal dan kusir melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya diatas perut, mendengar itu Baekhyun jadi berkaca-kaca, air mata segera siap meluncur, terharu akan kebaikan hati Pangeran Pearlescent.

"Huwaa, Pangeran! Terimakasih, walau bicara Pangeran terkesan sedikit kasar tapi Pangeran memang baik dan pengertian!" Baekhyun mendekap kedua tangannya diatas dadanya, menahan segala keinginannya untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Jangan salah paham! Membiarkan 'gadis' kecil sepertimu sendirian di dekat hutan adalah sebuah kejahatan, aku tak mau disebut penjahat." Chanyeol mencibir. Baekhyun cemberut menatapnya, "Pangeran kan sudah tahu aku itu laki-laki! Jadi tenang saja."

"Kau yakin berjalan kaki ke desa?" dan Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaiku berkeliling desamu!"

"Siap pangeran!" Sahut Baekhyun terkekeh.

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun turun dari kereta setelah tiba di sebuah pasar, dua pengawal kerajaannya mencoba untuk mencegah Chanyeol, tak membiarkan Pangeran turun ke pasar.

"Sudahlah, kalian pikir aku tak bisa menjaga diri? Apa gunanya aku belajar pedang? Sana jaga keretanya dengan baik." dan kedua pengawal itu melaksanakan perintah Pangeran dengan patuh.

"Wah sungguh tegas dan patut ditiru." Tanggap Baekhyun kagum akan sikap Chanyeol terhadap dua pengawalnya.

"Sudah jangan bahas, ayo." Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu memasuki pasar.

Chanyeol menatap tercengang akan keramaian pasar di desa ini, banyak orang melakukan aktivitas jual beli dan mondar-mandir di sekitar. Chanyeol menghirup udara pasar, mengingat harumnya, mungkin ia tak akan kesini lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun berjalan kasana kemari meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

"Pangeran! Itu disana buah-buahannya." Baekhyun melambai pada Chanyeol dan menunjuk tempat pedagang berjualan berbagai macam buah yang ditumpuk rapi, ada apel, jeruk, anggur dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol melihat-lihat tumpukan buah segar itu, "Baiklah, kau boleh memilih sesukamu."

"Baik. Ah, pak aku beli apel dan jeruknya dua bungkus."

"Silahkan nona." pedagang itu memberi Baekhyun dua plastik berisi buah. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil beberapa koin pas untuk dibayar.

"Terimakasih Tuan. Silahkan berkunjung lain waktu." kata pedagang itu ramah.

Dalam perjalan kembali ke kereta Baekhyun bersenandung ria dan Chanyeol diam menatap sekitar, "Pangeran, terimakasih." Baekhyun menjunjung dua plastik ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya membalas deheman singkat.

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang desa yang terbuat dari kayu yangmana tanaman rambat menyelimutinya. Para penduduk berbaris disamping kanan kirinya, Chanyeol turun lebih dulu dan sorakan gembira terdengar kemudian. Ia disambut hangat. Kini Chanyeol berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan tersenyum seramah mungkin.

Penduduk itu sedikit terkejut mendapati anak dari Byun Bomi keluar dari kereta yang sama dengan Pangeran kerajaan, Chanyeol menyadari beberapa ekspresi penduduk yang terkejut menatap di belakang sana. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkanya untuk segera menghampiri Pangeran kerajaan terbesar itu.

"Dia yang menemaniku untuk keliling desa." kata Chanyeol mengakhiri rasa penasaran warga penduduk.

Kepala desa menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Selamat datang Pangeran Chanyeol dari Park kingdom." kepala desa itu menundukkan badannya hormat.

"Bangsawan lain sudah datang, semua sudah siap untuk melaksanakan acara makannya. Mari ikuti saya."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan para penduduk menuju halaman lapang yang terletak di ujung desa. Halaman itu berumput hijau segar, udara terasa sejuk dengan adanya banyak pohon yang ditanam rapi sejajar. Dan dibawah tiap pohon itu ada selembar kain berwarna-warni yang diatasnya sudah ada beberapa hidangan beserta beberapa bangsawan yang duduk disana.

Anak-anak kecil berlari berhamburan ke pohon-pohon, disusul dengan penduduk lain yang saling bercengkrama hangat, mereka boleh memilih tempat yang mereka sukai. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, ia membagi buah miliknya ketiap keranjang yang ada disana, agar penduduk lain bisa memakannya.

Hati Chanyeol terasa damai melihat penduduk begitu senang, tanpa sadar segaris senyum tercetak dibibir merahnya.

"Pangeran Park!" seseorang memanggilnya membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menghampirinya, Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas siapa orang bermata tajam dan berahang tegas ini yang adalah anak pertama raja Oh dari Courtenay Oh kingdom, kerajaan terbesar nomor dua di negara Denver.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Lama tak jumpa hyung!" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dibahu lebar Chanyeol, menuntunnya untuk segera bergabung dengan penduduk lain.

"Yeah, sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang tinggimu hampir sama denganku! Awas kalau kau melebihi tinggiku!"

"Haha! Aku tak takut ancamanmu hyung."

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk dibawah salah satu pohon yang sedikit sepi. Mengenang masa kanak-kanak mereka saat mereka bisa bertemu dengan leluasa, tidak seperti waktu sekarang ini, Sehun dan Chanyeol sibuk melatih diri agar menjadi penerus raja di kerajaan masing-masing.

"Sehuuuuunn~!" Sehun menoleh ke kiri pada seseorang berambut pendek, dari penampilannya sepertinya ia bukan penduduk.

"Siapa dia? Beraninya memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel." Chanyeol menampakkan wajah tak suka.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu hyung, dia tunanganku." Kalimat santai dari Sehun membuat Chanyeol menahan rahangnya agar tak jatuh, "Ya! Berapa umurmu Oh Sehun? Kau masih terlalu muda!"

"Biar saja hyung! Cinta tak memandang umur, lagipula ayah dan ibuku menyetujui kami. Dia dari kerajaan ujung kota." Chanyeol diam saja, melihat tunangan Sehun mendekati mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapa tunangan Sehun, Chanyeol hanya melirik dan menampilkan segaris senyum.

"Hyung, perkenalkan dia Luhan, dia cantik kan?" Sehun menarik Luhan dipangkuannya, dan Luhan memerah mendengar Sehun memujinya di depan orang lain. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan mesra itu, dan dia memilih pamit pergi dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol berjalan-jalan mengitari bukit hijau itu, mencoba mencari pemandangan baru bagi matanya, Chanyeol melihat sebuah pohon besar di hadapannya, disana terlihat sejuk, jadi Chanyeol duduk dibawahnya. Angin sepoi membias kulitnya, matanya kian surut menutup karena kantuk, namun suara cekikikan terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh was-was sumber arah suara tersebut, angin sepoi jadi terasa dingin.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi batang pohon yang ternyata dibaliknya terdapat hamaparan luas penuh bunga berwarna-warni, saat mengirup udara lebih dalam, bau wangi memenuhi hidung mancungnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang berkuncir dua, gaunnya melambai-lambai karena angin. Gadis itu berlari-larian ditengah bunga setinggi lutut hanya untuk mengejar banyak kupu-kupu dengan jaring kecil ditangannya. Gadis itu memekik girang ketika mendapat seekor kupu-kupu tertangkap dijaringnya, Chanyeol tertegun melihat wajah gembira itu, senyum gadis tersebut sangat manis dimatanya, lalu kupu-kupu itu ditaruh kedalam toples transparan yang diletakkan agak jauh. Saat memindahkan kupu-kupu, gadis itu menyadari keberadaan orang lain.

"Pangeran Chanyeol!" suara girang khas Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kemari Pangeran!" gadis yang ternyata Baekhyun itu melambai-lammbaikan tangannya, dan Chanyeol turun dari bukit menuju hamparan bunga itu.

"Hah, wajah gembiramu sampai terlihat dari sana kau tau?" kata Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng heran begitu ia tiba di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Wah, Pangeran memperhatikanku ya?" goda Baekhyun.

"A-apa?! Tentu saja tidak, kau jangan salah paham." Chanyeol berusaha berkilah, entah mengapa wajahnya jadi panas sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa wajah Pangeran memerah?" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, aku kembali saja. Menyesal aku menghampirimu kemari." Chanyeol beranjak pergi, namun cekalan tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

Baekhyun menyadari dimana letak tangannya sekarang, dengan cepat ia memindahkan tangannya, "Gyaaaa! Maaf pangeran!" Baekhyun menunduk berkali-kali, "Kumohon jangan marah, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, "Beri aku alasan tepat agar aku bisa memaafkanmu." Chanyeol melipat tangannya diperut. Baekhyun melotot kaget, alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan? Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya melihat kebawah dan menemukan sebuah ide.

Baekhyun memetik salah satu bunga berwarna merah jambu disana, membentuk tangkai bunga itu menjadi sesuatu, Chanyeol mengernyit melihat karya hasil tangan Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Cincin? Dari tangkai bunga? Itu alasanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, terimalah kalau Pangeran mau memaafkanku." mata sipit Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"Aku mau menerimanya dengan satu syarat." Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa? Apa syaratnya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Kau harus menemaniku di festival nanti sore." Chanyeol menampakkan wajah meminta jawaban,

"Hanya itu? Baiklah! Saya setuju Pangeran." Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur syarat Chanyeol hanya semudah itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum setipis mungkin, kemudian mengambil cincin bunga itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya disaku dada.

"Pangeran, coba hirup udaranya." Baekhyun tersenyum ceria dan menutup matanya seraya mengambil oksigen, bau harum berkelebat dihidungnya. Chanyeol mengikuti kata Baekhyun.

"Harum." gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui gumaman Chanyeol yang didengarnya, "Harum ini berasal dari bunga Bavol berwarna merah jambu ini." Baekhyun menunjuk bunga didekatnya, "Bavol artinya angin, setiap kali angin berhembus maka harum bunga ini akan tercium. Makanya nama bunga ini adalah Bavol." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Oiya Pangeran! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pernyataan heboh Baekhyun.

"Main apa di tempat seperti ini? Memangnya aku anak kecil masih harus bermain?!"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Yang kalah akan melakukan sesuatu yang pemenang perintahkan, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, bagaimana?"

Mendengar 'melakukan sesuatu' Chanyeol menjadi tertarik, ia tersenyum miring, "Baiklah, bagaimana mainnya?"

"Pangeran lihatkan banyak kupu-kupu disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk malas.

"Yang bisa menangkap kupu-kupu paling banyak dalam waktu 15 menit dialah pemenangnya, tapi menangkapnya harus pakai tangan."

"Kekanakan..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun prihatin.

"...Tapi berhubung 'hadiah'nya menarik, baiklah, aku setuju."

Baekhyun yang tadinya cemberut kini sumringah mendengar Chanyeol setuju, ia yakin akan menang, ia sering berburu kupu-kupu disini.

"Baiklah ini toples untuk Pangeran." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah toples lain pada Chanyeol, sedangkan toplesnya yang berisi makhluk terbang itu dikeluarkannya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasang gaya bersiap layaknya pelari marathon, sebelum berburu kupu-kupu, mereka saling berpandangan dan berhitung satu sampai tiga.

"Satu. Dua. Tiga!"

"Priiitttt!" Baekhyun membuat suara mirip seperti peluit, cukup melengking dan mengkagetkan telinga Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya jadi tersakiti, Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan mengusap telinganya.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, secara perlahan dan tenang tangannya merambat kearah kupu-kupu yang hinggap dibunga Bavol, sedikit lagi tanganya berhasil, namun...

"Grrraaaooowwwrr!" suara menggelegar Chanyeol ditelinganya mengkagetkannya dan kupu-kupu itu sekarang terbang menjauh. Chanyeol sendiri tertawa penuh kemenangan atas terbalasnya dendamnya tadi.

"Pangeran! Curang!" Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan segala kekesalan dihatinya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menstabilkan kesabarannya. Baekhyun memilih tempat yang jauh dari Chanyeol, agar Pangeran itu tak menjahilinya lagi.

Chanyeol cukup kesusahan menangkap hewan terbang itu, tiap kali tangannya mendekat ke targetnya, hewan itu malah terbang. Ck! Tapi ia tak mau kalah dari Baekhyun, jadi ia mengelurakan seluruh tenaganya.

Sudah berselang 10 menit, hasil tangkapan Chanyeol cukup memuaskan. Chanyeol menoleh kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata Baekhyun sedang melompat-lompat menggapai kupu-kupu, membuat gaun biru muda itu terangkat, menampakkan paha putih mulus Baekhyun, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kendalikan pikiran kotormu Chanyeol! Batinnya, ia hampir lupa kalau Baekhyun itu laki-laki. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak jelas ada apa dengannya? Batinnya heran, ini sudah lewat 15 menit. Jadi Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Pengeran sudah dapat berapa berburu kupu-kupunya?" senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Huh! Tentunya punyaku lebih banyak darimu! Lihat!" Chanyeol memperlihatkan isi toplesnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo hitung bersama-sama." Baekhyun duduk diantara bunga Bavol, kemudian menarik pakaian Chanyeol untuk pangeran itu duduk bersamanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serius menghitung kupu-kupu mereka dengan mengeluarkannya satu-persatu, cukup susah karena kupu-kupu itu terbang kesan-kemari dalam toples dan beberapa nyaris kabur.

"Dua belas!" Akhirnya Chanyeol selesai menghitung kupu-kupu hasil tangkapannya, ia menoleh lemas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menghitung.

"Yeay! Lima belas!" pekik Baekhyun keras, Chanyeol semakin lemas mendengarnya, ia jadi sedikit khawatir apa permintaan Baekhyun yang harus diturutinya karena ia kalah berburu.

Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol jadi dapat lihat cengiran bahagia gadis jadi-jadian itu. Chanyeol memghela nafas, "Baiklah aku kalah!" katanya pasrah.

Chanyeol berusaha menekan gengsi kekalahannya, dia harus sportif, "Apa maumu?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun bersorak, mengepalkan tangannya diudara, lalu Baekhyun menatap jahil ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang deg-degan menanti ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku... Ingin pangeran..."

? ﾟﾑﾑ?

TBC

Terimakasih sudah mau baca sampai akhir.

Maaf kalau masih ada penampakan typos.

Sampai jumpa

Dibutuhkan: review


	2. Chapter 2

° ChanBaek Fanfiction °

By - Chocoalette

Start making (2) : 310715

 _Cholette's Zone_ : sebelumnya maaf banget kalo isi cerita chapter ini & seterusnya bakal beda sama sinopsisnya, Cholette berusaha memfokuskan juga konflik berlatar belakang kerajaan, semoga bisa.

Semoga suka sama chapter kali ini & nggak bosen ya, temen-temen :) dan semoga terhibur, Cholette buat cerita ini dengan bawa tujuannya itu kok. Dibalik setiap kata dari cerita ini Cholette membuatnya dengan gampang sekaligus susah. Jadi apresiasi dalam bentuk komen sangatlah penting buatku.

 _Thanks to_ : **Dandelion99** trims banget sudah baca apalagi kamu mau jadi orang pertama yang mereview ff absurdku. Smoga terus suka sama genre kerajaan ini yang sebenernya nggak terlalu kental. Eh sbenernya Chanyeol blm trllu suka hehe kn dia terpesona Baekhyun versi cewek. Apa yg diminta Baekhyun kejawab dichapter ini ^_^

 **Neli amelia** trimakasih untuk komen dan kata 'Hwaiting' itu beneran bikin aku semangat loh :) dan sudah menganggap FF ini seru, pdahalkan sama skali nggak :D

 **DahsyatNyaFF** thanks uda baca dan komen :) ralat, bukan hadiah tapi sesuatu seperti 'menyuruh' hehe.

And the last, thanks buat yg uda klik **follow/fave** , rasanya seneng banget loh ^_,^

#maaf kebanyakan cingcong ✌

 _﹏﹏﹏﹏_

 _ **Don't Steal!**_

 _ **Don't copy without permission!**_

 _﹏﹏﹏﹏_

 **PARK KINGDOM**

° Chapter 2 °

Chanyeol telah turun dari kereta kudanya di depan gerbang festival, ia celingukan tak mendapati Baekhyun yang katanya menunggu dirinya disekitar sana, namun Chanyeol masih belum melihat batang hidung Baekhyun, _awas saja kalau dia berani meninggalkanku!_ Chanyeol menggeram.

Banyak orang yang akan masuk ke gerbang festival mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol, terutama para wanita, "Wah siapa pemuda tampan itu?" Chanyeol mendengar bisikan itu, "Tampannya!" pekik seorang wanita lain yang memperlambat jalannya hanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih lama.

 _Para penduduk desa tak tahu kalau aku Pangeran Pearlescent mungkin gara-gara penampilan ini,_ kata hati Chanyeol menebak-nebak kenapa penduduk desa jadi tak mengenalinya.

"Pangeran!" seruan nama Pangeran mengkagetkan para wanita yang mengagumi wajah Chanyeol tadi, mempertanyakan kebenaran pada diri sendiri apa benar pemuda tampan itu Pangeran Park. Dan mereka mempercepat langkahnya. Takut dianggap tak sopan telah berkata seperti tadi.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit saat laki-laki itu mendekatinya, memastikan siapa seorang lelaki yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Saya sudah lama menunggu loh." Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki di depannya, mengamatinya teliti, "Baekhyun?" gumamnya tak yakin.

"Iya ini saya, Anda tak mengenali saya?" Baekhyun terkekeh, ia tak mengenakan wig panjangnya dan berpakaian 'normal'.

"Kalau tampilanmu begini aku jadi tak mengenalimu." Chanyeol memperhatikan rambut cokelat karamel pendek Baekhyun yang terlihat lembut.

Baekhyun menatap takjub kearah Chanyeol yang memakai pakaian lain, "Jadi kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian yang terlihat aneh begini?" Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya sendiri memakai pakaian berkain cokelat, lengan pakaian itu setengah panjang, kerahnya berbentuk V _neck_ dan celana selutut berwarna senada dengan atasannya.

Baekhyun yang memenangkan pertandingan berburu kupu-kupu tadi meminta Chanyeol untuk memakai pakaian ciri khas penduduk desanya dan Chanyeol mengernyit heran atas permintaan sederhana Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil pakaian milik kakak sepupunya itu dari rumahnya, saat pulang Baekhyun dimarahi oleh kekhawatiran Byun Bomi -ibunya karena Torrys pulang sendiri tanpa dirinya. Setelah berhasil menenangkan ibunya, ia mandi dan kemudian bergegas kembali ke Chanyeol membawa baju itu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan ibunya. Dan baju itu ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang menunggu di sebuah rumah yang disiapkan oleh kepala desa untuk Pangeran Pearlescent itu berdiam sementara.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun penasaran bagaimana kalau Chanyeol memakai pakaian biasa, dan hasilnya memang bagus, pakaian itu cocok Chanyeol gunakan.

"Itu pakaian khas desa kami Pangeran, Pangeran cocok menggunakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum riang sekaligus puas. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku pantas pakai pakaian apa saja tau!" Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan percaya diri Chanyeol yang memanglah benar.

"Ayo, festivalnya menunggu kita." Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu memasuki gerbang festival.

Jajaran tenda putih sudah rapi dikanan-kiri jalan, dimasing-masing tenda itu para pedagang menggelar daganganya, ada yang menjual aksesori, stan ramalan, stan makanan dan stan berbagai macam permainan yang paling banyak mendominasi.

Lampu-lampu lampion merah telah digantungkan menjajar pada seutas tali dilangit sepanjang jalan festival desa untuk menerangi langit yang segera menggelap. Keramaian menjadi atmosfer festival sore itu, baik anak-anak hingga orang dewasa dan beberapa bangsawan yang belum pulang ke mansion mereka turut ikut serta.

"Wooaah, ada stanmemancing!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri salah satu stan yang berjajar disana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap minat stan penjual _tteokbokki_.

Chanyeol menyeret tangan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari makanan favoritnya yang sedang ia tuju, "Ya! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyeret tangan orang, huh?"

Pangeran Pearlescent itu secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berbadan besar, secara langsung Chanyeol menarik kasar genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan pria yang ditariknya.

Chanyeol memberi tatapan aneh dan lalu mendengus, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan pria yang akan mengumpatnya.

Ia berjalan kembali masuk dalam kerumunan orang, badannya yang tinggi membuatnya mampu berusaha mencari Baekhyun yang sekarang ia pikir Baekhyun punya kemampuan ber- _teleport_ diantara banyak manusia berlalu lalang, "Cepat sekali dia hilang!"

Baekhyun duduk diatas kursi plastik setinggi 6 cm, beserta para pemancing di kanan-kirinya yang juga sama-sama berusaha, tangannya bergerak liar menangkap ikan-ikan koi kecil di dalam kolam pelastik dengan jaring saringan yang nyaris setipis tisu, jika jaring saringan itu robek sebelum mendapat ikan, maka ia kalah dan membayar kembali untuk membeli saringan kalau ingin lanjut bermain, dan jika sudah mendapat ikan dengan jumlah tertentu akan mendapat hadiah dari si penjual.

Gagal sepuluh kali tak membuat semangat Baekhyun surut, justru ini bagai tantangan untuknya. Seekor koi kecil berhasil ditangkapnya, perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan koi itu ke dalam ember kecil berisi air. Sedikit lagi Baekhyun!

 _ **Grep!**_

Sejulur tangan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kuat kepalanya, dan itu menyebabkan konsentrasinya pudar, membuat ikan itu terjatuh karena jaring tipis itu sobek.

Segera Baekhyun menolong ikan tangkapan gagalnya yang terkapar ditanah untuk ditaruhnya kembali kedalam kolam kecil bersama ikan koi yang lain. Baekhyun menggeram dan menoleh kesal pada si kurang ajar.

"Apa, huh?! Berani menatapku seperti itu?!" pemilik tangan itu menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua pinggang. Menatap lebih kesal dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, Pangeran...!" Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, "Maaf, maaf."

"Beraninya kau meninggalkanku!" Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun hingga mata bulatnya itu terasa ingin keluar.

"Maaf, Pangeran, sungguh!" Ungkap Baekhyun menyesal, dia terbiasa untuk sendirian jika berpergian, alasan itulah yang membuatnya lupa kalau dia bersama Chanyeol.

Nama Pangeran yang dilontarkan Baekhyun mengundang banyak mata disekitar memandang tanya ke arah mereka. Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu dan mengisaratkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Ia tak mau kalau identitas wajahnya sebagai Pangeran diketahui banyak orang.

Setelah mereka tiba ditempat yang tak seberapa banyak orang, Chanyeol membalakangi Baekhyun. "Sungguh maafkan saya." Baekhyun masih saja terus membungkukkan badannya merasa bersalah karena telah melupakan dan meninggalkan Pangeran berambut platina blond itu sendirian.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Yang penting aku sudah menemukanmu, lain kali jangan diulang lagi." Baekhyun melihat punggung Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Terimakasih Pangeran! Eh... Lain kali? Apa itu berarti kita bisa kembali bertemu?"

Chanyeol tercekat dan berbalik cepat menatap wajah manis Baekhyun, "A... Bukan itu maksudku! Pokoknya jangan diulang lagi kesalahanmu itu! Dan selama kita di festival jangan pangil aku Pangeran, aku tidak mau wajahku diketahui banyak orang."

"Lalu saya harus memanggil Anda apa?" Baekhyun bingung mengapa Pangeran di depannya ini tak mau dikenali banyak penduduk.

"Cukup panggil namaku dan berhenti bicara formal." Tandas Chanyeol terdengar memerintah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memilih untuk jadi orang penurut.

 _ **Ngiiing!**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol reflek melindungi kuping mereka dari suara decitan toa berukuran besar yang baru dinyalakan, Chanyeol mengumpat, "Sial!". Kemudian suara lantang dan penuh semangat seorang laki-laki terdengar.

" _Perhatian kepada para pengunjung sekalian! Permainan 'Run for your life' akan dimulai! Tapi sebelum itu, kami mengajak Anda sekalian untuk bermain. Untuk yang minat dan belum tahu permainan apakah ini silahkan datang ke bagian utara ditenda berwarna hijau. Akan ada hadiah menarik bagi satu pemenang, yaitu persediaan susu setahun penuh! Terimakasih, kami tunggu kedatangannya._ "

"Hah! Permainan konyol apalagi itu?" Chanyeol berkata heran.

"A... Persediaan susu setahun?" Baekhyun meneteskan liurnya, matanya memancarkan sinar harapan, membayangkan bahwa dirinya-lah yang mendapatkan susu setahun gratis, dan secara otomatis kakinya melangkah ke utara.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" seruan Chanyeol membuatnya sadar dan ia berhenti kemudian menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Sa- Aku ingin ikut permainan itu." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya, menatap Chanyeol penuh harap agar dia boleh ikut serta dalam permainan itu.

"Ha! Yang benar saja!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya acuh.

"Tapi, dapat jatah susu setahun itu keberuntungan sekaligus keuntungan." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Kau belum tentu menang," Chanyeol menatapnya sinis.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku menang atau kalah jika tak dicoba dulu." ucap Baekhyun mempertahankan keinginannya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu, jika ia mengijinkan Baekhyun ikut maka ia akan sendirian -enggan mengikuti permainan yang belum tentu asyik itu, tapi ia lebih enggan kalau berkeliaran di festival sendirian. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Bolehlah... aku ikut denganmu."

Baekhyun bersorak heboh dan berlari kecil menuju utara diikuti Chanyeol yang mendecak melihat kelakuan kekanakan lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ditengah tanah lapang di depan sebuah tenda putih yang cukup besar bersama dengan banyak para peserta yang ingin mengikuti permainan 'Run For Your Life'.

 _ **Ngiiing!**_

Suara toa kembali mengusik telinga dan selanjutnya suara lelaki terdengar.

" _Selamat datang di arena 'Run For Your Life'! Terimakasih untuk Anda semua yang sudah datang!_ " Lelaki berusia kisaran 20-an itu melambaikan tangannya heboh kepada penonton.

Baekhyun menyambut senang dan berteriak girang bersama peserta lain, tidak dengan Chanyeol yang mendekap tangannya dan mulai menguap kantuk.

" _Permainan ini sudah berjalan empat tahun setiap kali hari kesuburan diselenggarakan. Dan kali ini hadiahnya jauh lebih menarik, yaitu persediaan susu setahun!_ " Lanjut lelaki itu lebih heboh lagi.

"Yeaaayy!" Sorakan para peserta terdengar riuh, semangat akan hadiah mujur itu jika saja bisa mendapatkannya.

" _Jalan permainan ini adalah jangan sampai terkena tangkap oleh hantu!_ " Beberapa peserta yang belum pernah ikut permainan itu terkejut mendengar kata hantu, termasuk Chanyeol.

Tak lama, keluar segerombolan banyak dari tenda dan berbaris sejajar, gerombolan itu kompak memakai jubah hitam bertudung yang menyembunyikan wajah mereka, serta membawa pistol.

Peserta disana terkejut dan beberapa ada yang mengundurkan langkahnya. Baekhyun tak terlalu terkejut karna ia pernah satu kali mengikuti permainan ini, tapi sedikit keterkejutannya dikarenakan penampilan gerombolan itu yang nampak lebih gelap dan tertutup. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menatap was-was gerombolan itu.

Lelaki di atas mimbar kecil di depan pintu tenda yang menggenggam toa itu menyadari ekspresi para peserta.

" _Tenang, mereka ini manusia kok, hanya dandannya saja yang seperti hantu. Pistol itu adalah pistol mainan, isinya adalah air._ "

Si pemegang toa menaikkan tangannya, seolah memberi kode. Dan kemudian salah satu 'hantu' mengangkat pistolnya dan menembakkan air diudara, membuktikan perkataan lelaki pemegang toa benar adanya. Helaan nafas lega terdengar kompak diantara peserta setelah mengetahui gerombolan itu bukanlah hantu, dan yang dipegang mereka bukanlah pistol peluru.

" _Baiklah, Anda sudah tahu kebenarannya. Kalau begitu mari saya lanjutkan. Sebisa mungkin hindari para 'hantu' yang akan menangkap kalian dan menembakkan air ke kertas tipis yang Anda bawa, jika itu terjadi maka kertas yang dalam permainan ini adalah sebagai nyawa Anda akan sobek dan Anda dinyatakan kalah tanpa membawa hadiah. Tetapi sebelum 'tertembak' Anda dapat 'menghanguskan' mereka dengan cara melepas topeng yang mereka kenakan."_

Gerombolan hantu palsu itu serentak membuka tudung mereka, menampakan berbagai bentuk topeng yang mereka pakai, diantaranya ada yang bertopeng siluman serigala bermata merah, topeng siluman rubah, topeng wajah merah bermata satu, topeng berlukis mulut lebar bergigi tajam dan masih banyak lagi.

Chanyeol berdesis pelan, "Csh! Sulit melepas topeng itu sedangkan mereka punya senjata."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran lalu senyum sinis terukir dibibirnya, _rupanya ini hanya akal-akalan orang itu, ya? Tch!_

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Tenang Panger- ah maksudku C-Chanyeol." Chanyeol dapat lihat Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan, Baekhyun sedikit canggung memanggil nama Pangeran Pearlescent tanpa embel-embel. "Sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Kita pasti bisa!" Baekhyun berkata yakin dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sesaat Chanyeol kembali berpikir dan membenarkan kata Baekhyun, sulit bukan berarti tidak mungkin, permainan ini jelas mengandung tantangan! Chanyeol bertekad akan mengalahkan hantu-hantu itu! Dan hal tersebut menggugah keberaniannya.

"Bodoh! Pemenangnya cuma satu, jangan sebut "kita"." Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mengerjap heran, tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan ketertarikannya terhadap permainan ini -yeah walaupun tak secara gamblang, "A-apa? Anda- maksudku kau tak mau kerjasama denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun tercengang.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Memang sejak kapan aku bilang ingin kerja sama denganmu?!" Baekhyun hanya bisa cemberut dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemegang toa.

" _Baiklah, semua sudah paham, bukan? Anda boleh berlari kemanapun di daerah festival ini, yang terpenting jangan sampai 'nyawa' Anda 'melayang' beserta hadiah yang Anda inginkan, hehe. Bebas kalau Anda mau bekerja kelompok, tapi ingat, pemenangnya hanya satu. Permainan akan dimulai 1 menit sesudah para panitia membagikan alat pendukung untuk Anda sekalian._ "

Panitia yang dimaksud kemudian datang dari tenda itu, mereka membawa sesuatu ditangan mereka dan mendekati peserta.

Salah seorang panitia mendekati Baekhyun, "Halo, salam kenal." Salam panitia bernama Xiu, senyuman lembutnya turut membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pula, "Halo."

"Semoga berhasil ya!" Xiu mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "Hm!"

Tidak banyak bicara lagi Xiu memakaikan ikatan kepala yang ada kertas tipis berbetuk bundar, melingkarkannya dikepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun tahu kertas itu setipis jaring penangkap ikan yang tadi dimainkannya.

Kemudian Xiu menempelkan kertas bernomor 098 diperut Baekhyun dan dibawah nomor itu ada tulisan nama permainan ini.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Chanyeol yang sekarang berpenampilan sama dengannya, dapat ia lihat Pangeran itu mencoba melepaskan kertas bernomor 100 yang ada diperutnya.

"Tck! Tak bisa dilepas ya?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya memastikan tingkat rekatan kertas itu.

 _ **Ngiiiing!**_

Baekhyun menoleh ke depan, melihat lelaki itu siap bicara ke toa, Chanyeol memandang tajam ke arah lelaki itu, walau si pemegang toa itu tak tahu pandangan Chanyeol, "Lama-lama telingaku bisa tuli kalau dia tak memperbaiki toa-nya dan menghentikan ocehannya!"

" _Kertas bernomor diperut Anda memang sengaja diberi perekat yang kuat agar Anda tak bisa kabur dari permainan sebelum kalah atau menang, hanya mencegah itu sih, karena kertas itu jadi bukti kalau Anda semua ikut permainan ini dan tak keliru dengan pengunjung festival lain Dan itu adalah nomor peserta. Yak! Nomor terakhir ke-100 telah dipasang tadi, waktunya tinggal 12 detik lagi. Bersiaplah mendapat hadiah dan bersembunyilah di tempat yang para 'hantu' kira tak tahu dimana Anda bersembunyi,_ " Lelaki itu mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan intruksinya.

" _Silahkan berbalik kebelakang dan bersiaplah untuk sembunyi dan menghindar, lima menit setelah Anda pergi dari sini, para 'hantu' akan mencari dan 'memangsa' kalian. Dalam waktu satu setengah jam kami menunggu pemenang salah satu dari Anda sekalian_."

Para peserta mulai berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk segera lari.

Lelaki pemegang toa itu melihat stopwatch bulat bertali yang dikalungkan dilehernya, lalu ia mulai berhitung, " _8, 7, 6_..."

Baekhyun menoleh lagi pada Chanyeol, Pangeran itu terlihat serius bersiaga untuk lari. Baekhyun memutuskan akan mengikuti Chanyeol kemana Pangeran itu akan pergi berlari.

" _...5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_ "

 _ **PRIITTT!**_

Chanyeol berlari kencang sedetik setelah peluit itu dibunyikan, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol melesat di depannya terkaget dan segera mengikuti kaki Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Serius berlari membuat Chanyeol tak sengaja tersandung batu yang tertanam ditanah, akibatnya Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur dan mengenai seorang di depannya hingga orang itu nyaris saja terjatuh ke depan.

Lelaki yang ditabrak Chanyeol itu berbalik cepat, siap menghajar siapapun yang menganggu larinya. Ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang sedang kesakitan, wajahnya menegang seketika, mata tajamnya melotot kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia berhasil mengontrol kekagetannya dan memasang wajah bengis, ia berseru tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha berdiri, "Sial! Kau menggangguku! Awas kau!"

Chanyeol memandang nyalang ke orang itu setelah berhasil berdiri walau kakinya sedikit gemetaran karena jatuhnya cukup keras. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hey! Dia 'kan tak sengaja!" bela Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersumpah melihat senyum miring sekilas dibibir merah lelaki dihadapannya, apa maksud senyum itu? Ia tak menghiraukan ketika lelaki dengan nomor 89 itu menatapnya tajam setelah menghapus senyum miring.

Kemudian lelaki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah lalu mengarahkannya ke depan matanya kemudian mengarahkan kedua jarinya itu kearah mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Awas kalian!" setelah mengancam, lelaki itu menjauh pergi.

Chanyeol mendesis jengkel sekaligus sakit yang menyerang pahanya yang sekarang terdapat luka menganga sebesar mata kaki, kemudian Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Chanyeol, membantu Pangeran itu untuk bisa bangun lebih tegap.

"Sudah! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Chanyeol berkata sedikit kesal pada Baekhyun karena masih terpengaruh amarahnya terhadap kelancangan omongan orang tadi terhadap putra mahkota sepertinya.

Baekhyun kemudian menjauhkan tangannya perlahan dari pinggang Chanyeol, lalu Pangeran itu kembali berlari perlahan, meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi, terimakasih misalnya?

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, ia berusaha memaklumi sikap Pangeran itu dan mengekorinya, memastikan keadaan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Sudah 15 menit Chanyeol berlari, dan selama itu pula dia tahu kalau Baekhyun mengekorinya diam-diam, karna laki-laki yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya itu tidak cukup pandai menyembunyikan diri dibalik semak, pohon ataupun suatu benda yang dapat menutupi diri dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesis geram, ingin terpisah dari Baekhyun dan memenangkan permainan menantang ini. Siapa yang mau diikuti oleh orang payah tak pandai sembunyi seperti Baekhyun? Yang ada malah dia ikut tertangkap dan kalah lebih cepat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk lari, beberapa kali mengecoh Baekhyun dengan sesekali sembunyi dan juga berlari zig zag agar memperlambat tingkat kecepatan lari orang yang mengikutinya -yang bodohnya hal itu diikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang menggerayangi sekujur kaki kanannya.

Laju langkah Chanyeol kian memelan seiring nyeri yang dirasakan pada pahanya, sesekali ia meringis menggigit bibir tebalnya. Bola mata hitam Chanyeol beberapa kali menoleh ke balik bahunya, tak ingin mendapati Baekhyun mengendap-endap di balik punggungnya. DIa bersyukur atas apa yang diinginkannya terkabul, Baekhyun tak ada di belakangnya.

Telinga Chanyeol berdiri tegak ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki berlari cepat mendekat, ketika menoleh ke belakang Chanyeol mendelik kaget ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan wajah manusia bertopeng harimau.

Tidak membuang waktu lama, Chanyeol berlari menjauh dan matanya menyusuri hutan agar bisa mendapatkan tempat untuk sembunyi dari kejaran 'hantu'.

Karna keadaan kakinya, si topeng Harimau gesit berlari hingga menyusul 1 meter dibelakang punggung Chanyeol. Tak membiarkan 'mangsa'nya itu lari, si Harimau gencar menembaki punggung 'buruan'nya dengan pistol air.

"Sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol kesal dan berusaha lari, namun ia tak sengaja tersandung akar pohon dan berakhir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Kesempatan baik itu digunakan si Harimau menyerang Chanyeol, ia melesat cepat dan menindih perut Pangeran berambut blonde platina itu sebelum bisa bangkit berdiri.

BUGH!

Satu bogem tinju Chanyeol dapatkan dipipinya, ia menatap Harimau itu nyalang, tak menyangka ada kekerasan dalam permainan ini. Dan disaat itu juga Chanyeol mencium bau mencurigakan dibalik permainan gila ini. Si Harimau itu tersenyum senang dibalik topengnya.

Chanyeol mendesis tak terima, dengan sekali dorongan sentakan Harimau sudah berada di bawah kendalinya dan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada apa yang didapatkannya dipipinya pada rahang Harimau yang tak tertutup topeng.

BUGH!

Tanpa Chanyeol tahu, si Harimau mengeluarkan sebilah benda tajam dari saku jubahnya, dan dengan gerakan terasah si Harimau menggoreskan pedang pendeknya keleher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tercekat dan dia segera berdiri mengambil jarak jauh untuk menghindari kemungkinan Harimau akan melukainya lagi, mata Chanyeol memandang was-was tiap gerak-gerik yang Harimau lakukan.

"Kau... apa maksudmu melakukan itu!?" Mata Chanyeol terus tertuju waspada pada Harimau yang berjalan mengitarinya. Bukannnya menjawab, si Harimau itu malah berlari cepat dengan pedang pendek yang mengarah keperut Chanyeol.

Ketika pedang Harimau itu berjarak sejengkal dari perutnya, Chanyeol menghindar secepat cahaya ke kanan dan lekas menangkap tangan Harimau untuk kemudian membanting manusia topeng itu cukup keras. Segera Chanyeol berlari menjauhkan diri.

Sakit dikakinya sudah tak dipedulikan Chanyeol, yang harus dipedulikannya ada keberadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres akan permainan ini beserta makhluk bertopeng itu. Takut dan khawatir mengenai Baekhyun membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan laki-laki pendek itu.

Nantikan Kelanjutannya

Chapter depan bakalan ada sesuatu terjadi di istana Chanyeol... Keep follow the story of Park Kingdom if you want to know.

Dan chapter 3 itu tergantung dari review yang akan Pembaca tulis tentang chapter 2 ini.

Smoga tidak mengecewakan, atau kalau mau ada saran untuk cerita ini jangan sungkan-sungkan tulis di box of review :)

Note : mungkin sewaktu-waktu (entah kapan) Cholette bakal hapus cerita ini dengan banyak macam alasan tertentu.

Terakhir; terimakasih sudah mau baca


End file.
